


Black Magic (wip)

by zhxngyixings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhxngyixings/pseuds/zhxngyixings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic is forbidden and people who practice it are sentenced to death immediately if found out, it still exists. In the most hidden places, this kind of forbidden art exists and it might be the world's only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a drabble series, so don't expect any lengthy chapters.  
> just a heads up, it's fem!exo since the whole thing is about witches.

 

> The one who can See will bring them together. She will have another pair of eyes with her at all times and nothing will be left unseen from them. She will be the one to paint the big picture and open their eyes.
> 
> The one wise enough to answer any question comes disguised from the West. She will appear harmless at first but as a child of the night she will be the end for anyone who would make the mistake of becoming her prey. She will show you the way with the large bird by her side.
> 
> The one with the agility to move unheard comes from the West with a hidden comrade by her side. She will test everyone and once they have proven themselves worthy to her, nothing can surprise them.
> 
> The one coming from the North will bring numbers with her. She will observe from the sidelines and she will not intervene unless she thinks it’s necessary. She will put her comrades before anything else and she will sacrifice herself for them if need be.
> 
> The one who travels from the South is the most risky of them all. She will deceive and she will manipulate. She can slither her way out of any problem and with her by your side there’s no man who would be able to control you. With the rings around her fingers she will point out the lie to you.
> 
> The Eastern child will come with loyalty. She will seem like a rotten apple at first glance and the glares she will give shall plant a seed of doubt into your minds. But only time will tell what lies underneath. The hawk flies far up in the sky guarding her.
> 
> The one with the courage of a Lion will come with eyes ablaze and a golden sword created from Sunlight. She will bring fear to the force in your way from the South and nothing will stand in her way once she sets her mind to something.
> 
> The one with the gift of life will come from the East. She will only serve life and as naive as she may seem, she can not be swayed from the side of the fawn. She will seem innocent and unintelligent, but she is the one who has seen the most during her time in this world.
> 
> The one with the speed of light will step forward from the South. She will stand tall even in the darkest of times and even when all hope is lost she will never give up. She will fight to get rid of the darkness and she will bring light forth no matter what.
> 
> The last one will come from the North with a black Raven on her right shoulder. She will bring everlasting silence with her along with the power that flows from Earth. She will bring peace to the wild world they live in.
> 
>  

The woman snaps her eyes open, remnants of blood lingering inside her mouth. Her fingers are weak and shaky but her mind is completely focused. The cat sits on the windowsill, right where it was before the woman had lost herself in the Sight. The cat's gaze is unwavering and the book on the desk in front of her is covered in droplets of blood.

Something big is going to happen, and the woman needs to act fast.


	2. The First

Minseok flew up from her chair, her cat mimicking her actions as it too hopped down from the windowsill where it had been curled up. Minseok pulled two slips of paper from a drawer and let ink spill into the right corner as she began writing. She copied similar texts into both of them. The cat watched intently from the ground and it didn’t take long at all for Minseok to be done. As if their minds were one, the cat and Minseok both rushed to the wooden door and as Minseok opened it, a creak of anguish from the door filled the hallway because of the rough action.

 

She immediately took off to the right, down the hallway, ready to burst into one of her trusty servant's room, but that said servant almost came crashing into her instead. Minseok barely managed to stop before knocking into him. The man looked bewildered at her state, a gruesome image he could never really get used to.

 

"Miss Kim! You're bleeding!", the man started but before he could fall into a state of panic Minseok took a hold of his shoulders, her long black sleeves flying in the air as they usually do.

 

"Listen to me, you need to leave to the West immediately! In the small village named Darun there exists a woman just like me", she started and the man's eyes were wide open and he looked startled.

 

"Do you mean-?"

 

"Yes! I wrote a letter addressed to her and I want you to deliver it as soon as you can. It’s important", she interrupts and finally lets go of the man. He looks shaken up and not quite sure of anything she has just said, but the woman is never wrong. Besides, who was he to go against a witch's will? He knows that they're practising forbidden art and if he would ever be found helping one, he would be dead for sure. But, they have a past he can't really just disregard. She saved his life a long while back, when things were a lot more simple. Besides, she's a blessing to keep around with all her magical spells.

 

"I'll be right off", is the thing he responds with, eyes determined and the woman smiles, even though her face looks rather gnarly right now with half dried blood all over it. She rarely smiles, so he considers this a victory.

 

"Thank you, Jaeseok", she tells, whole heartedly and Jaeseok only nods, before turning on his heels and leaving. Minseok listens to him descend the stairs for a brief second before spinning around and nailing her eyes on the cat that stands on the floor. The cat meows and Minseok sighs.

 

"I have a task for you too. But you knew that already didn't you?", she asks and the cat only stares back at her.

 

"Chimere, I need you to find the second one not far from here. She lives quite far from civilization, but I'm sure you'll find her hiding place. Please bring her to me", she pleads and the cat meows in an almost complaining fashion. Minseok crouches to its level and scratches it from behind its left ear, where she likes it the best. She attaches the second paper scroll into the strap bound around its neck. Chimera purrs in delight, and soon stands up and starts descending the stairs down to start her journey.

  
Minseok returns to her room to clean up the blood that has now dried up. When she is done she gets busy with writing more of the same letters.


End file.
